Templar Epic Weapon Timeline
Category:Epic_Weapon_Timelines Category:Timelines Category:Signature Quest Timelines Part 1: Starter # Talk to , an NPC located in a tent near the mailbox in (1910.14, 480.01, -770.27). She tells you she is ill but a potion using s may help her. # Gather 6 s from south of , near loc 173, 9, -62 (the flowers can be found near the little goblins). The flowers look just like the ones near the castle, but are clearly labeled . # Return and talk to . She will give you a recipe in your inventory and a . # Scribe the recipe; it requires you to be a level 10 artisan. # Make a using a chemistry table (there are two in in the building to the north (right) of the ramp as you enter the city). You will need 3 s, 2 s, and 3 s to complete the potion. # Give the to to complete the quest. After you give the poultice to Aliona, she rewards you with the and a quest, The Healing of Amree. The next step in the quest takes you to and to the Fae Court (420.89, 136.57, 258.42). Rewards * Part 2: The Healing of Amree You must go to , to the Fae Court (420.89, 136.57, 258.42) and speak to . She will tell you three tasks you must undertake to heal Queen Amree: # Travel to and take the carpet to . Find (loc -201, 166, -158) in to the right of the zone-in, on the steps at the . He will give you a and send you on a search for a rose. The rose is located at -357, -90, -432 in , and you must look for it at night, after around 8 pm game time (thanks, Mappy of Nektulos). The rose is called a , and it looks exactly like the flowers you harvested earlier near . This flower does not despawn; you can just queue up if you're working with other templars in a group. # Next, travel to the Realm of Dawn-- (Kingdom of Sky) to obtain the rare wind reagent. You will need to speak the volant language for this part of the quest. The wind reagent is bought from an alemental alchemist named (-680.89, 8.45, -500.72). To get to , go to , , then climb the three walls that lead to the Nest of the Great Egg instance. Go around the corner and is above the instance. Remember, you must speak Volant (the aviak language) in order to buy the reagent. The cost of the reagent is 4p, so be prepared to spend money. There is a bank right next to (good for those playing on PvP servers). # The next ingredient you need is mucus from the Mucus of the Deep One (named mob) in Chelsith. This mob is persistent. Remember that there is a 30-hour lockout in Chelsith, so if you go to Chelsith to help others and kill the Mucus, you will be locked out until your timer can be reset. # The last ingredients needed are two s from Kunark. These must be harvested; you can not buy them or have them traded to you. You must harvest them yourself. They are harvested off of nearly every type of harvestable node (even fish!) and are relatively rare. You must have the harvesting skill to be able to harvest in Kunark. # Once you have all four ingredients, return to and turn them in to the royal apothecary upstairs/above the royal court (421.51,142.95,239.01). # Once you speak with the royal apothecary, she will send you a note in the mail telling you to go back to in . Aliona says that you might wish to seek a Koada'Dal hermit somewhere in the . You can find right next to the post in a small columned gazebo (-179, 11, -127). Part 3: Wounds of the Heart # Daluntiir will tell you about his brother and you will respond that you wish to walk in his footsteps. He will then tell you about some tasks you must do (will put in later), but first you must deliver a Load of Hides (from Skyfire drakes) to a friend of his in Teren's Grasp 480, -959. He will ask you to get hides for him to get back on their good side. You must collect 35 and they are auto updates and ONLY come off Drakes in Skyfire Mountians(This is a rare update) **NOTE: for best chance and least amount of adds, head over the the entrance of the spider cave near the Temple of the Red Lord area where there are only drakes (Credit Gauzepad of Befallen). Deliver the 35 hides to Thurok, who is located in the city next to the mender. # Once you turn in 35 hides to Thurok, you are told to go pray for a cure of the pernicious pox. To pray, go to Kelethin at the Tunare deity altar in that city. The altar is in the first acorn on your left, next to Eva, after you come up the Old Kelethin acorn lift (49, 77). It is the same place where you do the Tunare deity quest. # After you pray, go from Butcherblock to Timorous Deep (credit:Pone of Runnyeye). This step next leads you to healing several different afflicted, located at 2310.00, 12.00, 845.00. The afflicted is by Thrawk For'ork (2306, 37, 1019),on a beach in Gorowyn City; use the bottle of tears from your inventory. # Next, go to the shipyards in Jarsath Wastes. The afflicted is by a boat being built, loc 38.93, -39.98, 1096.61. # After this, go to the drolvarg of Karnor's Castle. The afflicted in this zone is in KC near the rhino pens(loc 39, -63, 107)) (credit: Amik of Najena and Redhawk of Blackburrow). # Your quest journal will now direct you to heal an afflicted Di'Zok sarnak. This afflicted can be found in Chardok at 900, -77, 613 (credit Snarkq of Nektulos). # After the Di'Zok afflicted is helped, you need to "kill individuals who have enslaved others" (0/20), and you "need to kill the Sathirian slavemaster." The auto updating 20 are a sathirian whipcracker (credit: Elrohn of Nektulos). These are in the basement, on the way to Venril Sathir inside Sebilis. Part 4: ???